onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Story of My Life
thumb|220px"Story of My Life" ist die zweite veröffentlichte Single von One Directions drittem Album Midnight Memories. Die Single wurde am 28. Oktober 2013 als digitaler Download veröffentlicht und hat eine Länge von 4:05. Louis tweetete ein Kindheitsfoto von ihm am 10. Oktober 2013, gefolgt von Liam mit einem bisher ungesehenem Kindheitsfoto von ihm. Niall tweetete dann ein bekanntes Kindheitsfoto von sich, dann Harry. Darauf folgend wurde mit dem Hashtag #StoryOfMyLifeSingle2 die neue Single Story Of My Life bestätigt und das Datum, wann der Song heruntergeladen werde könne veröffentlicht. Später wurde in einem anderen Tweet auch das Cover veröffentlicht. Am 21. Oktober 2013 schrieb die Band auf Twitter, dass die Fans "The 1D Family", "Would like to hear", "#StoryOfMyLife16SecClip" und "NOW PLEASE" in die Top 4 Trends weltweit bringen sollen, um einen 16 sekündigen Ausschnitt aus der Single zu bekommen. Obwohl die Aufgabe nicht geschafft wurde, wurde der Ausschnitt wenige Minuten später veröffentlicht. Der komplette Song wurde am 25.Oktober 2013 enthüllt. Am 25.Oktober 2013 hatten die Jungs Interviews mit verschiedenen Radiosendern weltweit, um den neuen Song zu promoten. *Liam war im deutschen Radiosender "swr3" (am Sonntag, 27.Oktober 2013 um 10:10), dem englischen Radiosender "BBC1" und einem niederländischen Radiosender zuhören. *Louis wurde vom schwedischen Radiosender "NRJ" und dem niederländischen Radiosender "3FM" interviewt. *Zayn war im dänischen Radiosender "The Voice" und im spanischen Radiosender "Los 40 Principales" zu hören. *Niall hatte ein Interview bei dem französischen Sender "NRJ" und dem britischen Sender "Capital FM". *Harry promotete den Song bei dem brasilianischen Radiosender "Radio Mix" und dem britischen Radiosender "The Hits Radio". Während der Veröffentlichung des Songs war die Band aufgrund ihrer Take Me Home Tour in Australien, weshalb die Interviews entweder vorher aufgezeichnet oder live per Telefon geführt wurden. Die Erstausstrahlung des Liedes war weltweit um cirka 17Uhr, unter anderem bei den Sendern Planet Radio (Deutschland), BBC Radio 1 (Großbritannien), The Hits Radio (Großbritannien), In:Demand (Großbritannien), Captial FM (Großbritannien), The End 107.9 FM (USA), NRJ Radio (in Frankreich und Schweden), Radio Mix (Brasilien), SiriusXM Hits (USA). Die Audio-Version des Songs wurde außerdem bei dem offiziellen Vevo-Account der Band und dem offiziellen YouTube-Account hochgeladen. Galerie 185px-Story_of_My_Life_Louis.jpg|Das Bild aus Louis' Tweet 185px-Story_of_My_Life_Liam.jpg|Das Bild aus Liams Tweet 185px-Story_of_My_Life_Harry.jpg|Das Bild aus Harrys Tweet 185px-Story_of_My_Life_Niall.jpg|Das Bild aus Nialls Tweet 185px-Story_of_My_Life_Zayn.jpg|Das Bild aus Zayns Tweet Lyrics Harry Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days Liam She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone Zayn And I'll be gone gone tonight The ground beneath my feet is open wide The way that I been holdin' on too tight With nothing in between Alle The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm and time Is frozen (the story of, the story of) The story of my life I give her hope I spend her love until she's broke inside The story of my life (the story of, the story of) Niall Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage Liam I know that in the morning I'll see us in the light upon your ear Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still Louis And I'll be gone gone tonight The fire beneath my feet is burning bright The way that I been holdin' on so tight With nothing in between Alle The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm and time Is frozen (the story of, the story of) The story of my life I give her hope I spend her love until she's broke inside The story of my life (the story of, the story of) Zayn And I been waiting for this time to come around But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds Niall The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm and time Is frozen Alle The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope) I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside) The story of my life (the story of, the story of) The story of my life The story of my life (the story of, the story of) Harry The story of my life Musikvideo Das Musikvideo wurde am Mittwoch, den 30.Oktober 2013 veröffentlicht. Das "Hinter-den-Kulissen"-Video folgte am Montag, den 11.November 2013. Auftritte Live Kategorie:Midnight Memories Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Single